


Halloween Love

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, MCU/Marvel Exists and #TeamFlash are Fans, Superhero Costumes, halloween fic, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is going to Iris West’s party at Caitlin’s insistence where he sees Cisco Ramon dressed as Wiccan, a character from his favorite comics and the other half of his (admittedly embarrassing) favorite ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, I love Jax, and I blame Mai for everything. The unnamed characters are Patty Spivot, Linda Park, and Kendra Saunders. (Sorry this is a bit late)
> 
> Iris is the fangirl we all aspire to be.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own the Flash or any of its characters.

"So, Gray," Jax began conversationally, with a twitchy smile, "what would you say if I, hypothetically, said I was going to Central City for Halloween?" 

Martin turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "I would ask why you are going to our home town on the illustrious All Hallow's Eve," he said. 

Jax reached back and scratched at the skin on the back of his neck. "Well, you know Iris West?" he asked. 

Martin nodded. "I am aware of the lovely Miss West, yes. Why?" 

"Well, I was talkin' with Caitlin, er, we were texting actually - anyway, she said I should go to Iris's Halloween party and that I would have fun. I kinda agreed." Martin smiled at him. 

"I would be fine with you going home if it is to bond with the team. I will not be joining you, as I have some business to attend to, but they are our team. Please go," he said. 

Jax grinned at him. "Thanks Gray!" 

# 

Two days later and Jax was at Central, in Caitlin's house, wearing his costume. He looked good dressed up as his favorite hero, Teddy Altman - or as most people knew him, Hulkling. The Young Avengers comics had helped him a lot when he was younger; it was a comic series where two of the most popular characters were gay and in love with each other. The comics had been an instrumental part of recognizing and accepting his own bisexuality. 

He had been even happier when the new Young Avengers comics came out and all of a sudden, in an issue, there was a black, bisexual character. Somebody like him. Somebody who maybe didn't get the guy, but he was hot and accepted himself (ok, maybe Jax idolized Teddy and Billy and their relationship, and maybe he saw himself in the boys, but he was David. And that had made him love YA even more). 

So, yeah, he was gonna be Hulkling for Halloween and there was nothing anybody could say that could change his mind. 

Caitlin had compliment him on his costume, even though she was a bit pissed about her own. Apparently, she had made a bet with some criminal named Lisa Snart (who was gonna be her date at the party? Yeah, Jax did not understand Team Flash's relationship with their enemies) and had lost. Now she was forced to go to the party dressed as Queen Elsa, from the Disney movie. 

Jax wasn't gonna tease her about it, but he was very amused that doctor was going as the Snow Queen from Frozen. 

And apparently Snart was gonna be Merida from Brave. Jax wasn't sure what she was trying to imply there. 

When he got to the party, he saw that he wasn’t the only one to have the idea of “superhero” for a costume. In fact, Caitlin and Snart were the only ones not dressed as a Marvel character. Barry was dressed as Bucky Barnes (silver arm and all), Iris was Storm (and damn did she look good in that costume and that wig), there was a cute white woman dressed up as Peggy Carter, and a cute Asian woman dressed as…was that Kate Bishop? Nice. He also saw a pretty dark-skinned woman dressed as someone Jax didn’t recognize. 

And then there was Cisco. Jax was stunned to see Cisco’s costume. It was a perfect replica of Wiccan’s uniform. Cisco was dressed as Billy Kaplan. 

Cisco was seriously dressed as the other half of Jax’s favorite comic book relationship. 

Jax couldn’t hold himself back. He hurried over to Cisco’s side and tapped him on the shoulder. Cisco spun around, his dark eyes wide. “Oh, hey Jax - ” he started to say before his eyes bugged out. “Holy shit, are you dressed as Teddy Altman?” 

Jax grinned. “Yeah,” he said. “I am.” 

“Wow,” Iris purred, as she slided next to Cisco and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Would you guys be willing to pose so I can take a pic of my best friend’s OTP?” 

“Screw you, Iris!” Jax heard Barry yell. “Billy and Teddy is your OTP. I just like that there’s a gay ship as the main ship in a mainstream-ish comic series!” 

“No, screw you, Barr! My OTP in Young Avengers is Kate and America!” Iris yelled back, sticking her tongue out at him before turning back to Jax and Cisco (who had managed to escape her clutches). “So, would you guys, please?” she asked. 

“I guess?” Jax said. 

Iris clapped her hands together and took her phone out. “Great!” she exclaimed. “Now kiss!” 

Jax thanked every god imaginable for his dark complexion at that moment - nobody would notice his blush. “Sure?” he squeaked. 

A minute later he felt Cisco’s lips on his cheek and he almost died. This weird crush thing that had started when he saw Cisco really needed to end. It was seriously killing Jax that this awesome, sexy guy was kissing him and it was completely platonic. 

All of his concerns, however, were dashed when he heard Cisco whisper, “Hey, wanna go on a date with me sometime?” 

There was a flash and then Jax spun around to face Cisco. “Yes!” he almost screamed. “I’d love that.” 

Cisco grinned at him, though he was blushing (a lot). “Great! Tomorrow at Jitters?” 

“Sounds fantastic,” Jax said. Cisco’s grin grew and he blew him a kiss before walking off (presumably to talk to either Caitlin or Barry). 

Jax couldn’t stop beaming - he had a date tomorrow!


End file.
